Dance in the Dark
by Agent Green Ushanka
Summary: "Prophyric Hemophilia, more commonly known as vampirism, is an enzyme disorder transfered through blood and other bodily fluids. Most victims unknowingly catch it through intercourse." Kyle's eyes widened. He knew exactly who did this to him. Vampirefic.
1. Prophyric Hemophilia

Hey, hey hey, Agent Green Ushanka here! How goes it? Pretty good, yep, me too. Kay.

Well. Here it is, my first multichap.

Everyone: "OH MY GOD, AGU, YOU'RE DOING A MULTICHAP?"

Me: "Chyeah." *casual face*

I can't promise an update every Saturday, but I can sure promise to try. I have school, mind you. Sucks, I know. :( Still. I'm writing the second chapter right now and I might put it up early. We'll see. Haha.

Well, A lot of you arent gonna like this, but here is the vampire story.. of death, mwhaha.

Not.. really.. Well, but it is vampires. And NO they don't sparkle. These guys are mostly based on Dracula and Elder Scrolls: Oblivion vampires. With a touch of my own mind. :3 The title is based on Lady Gaga's song Dance In The Dark.. Cuz she talks about vampires in it, dur. 3

Thar will be blood, I can warn you that now. First chappy isn't so graphic. But it will get gorey for all you gorefags out there. :3 There will be multiple Kyle pairings, but I'm thinking Style will come out victorious.

Pairings I know of so far: Style, Cryle, K2, Staig. Maybe Stenny. Or Stylenny. We'll see. Whatever floats your boat. You guys can tell me what you want. But, like, no Kyman.. It's just.. I can't. :x

This story is gonna be like.. hot.. But, you guys get to help me. Suggest plot twists and such. I will use them. Seriously. It will be adventurous. I may even add in lycans. Seriously. Tell me what you think. Do it now.

ENJOY, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GHOULS

(Hah, that's a horrorfic joke. get it, chyeah? no? oh. okay.)

* * *

_The redhead hissed softly in pain, holding out his hands to the school nurse. She grimaced, turning Kyle's palms over to survey the damage; irritated burn marks, blisters beginning to bubble, "These are pretty bad burns," she commented, digging through a cabinet with a free hand._

_'No shit', Kyle thought to himself, though he simply nodded and replied, "Chemistry. Didn't wear gloves." The nurse clicked her tongue at Kyle in a chiding manner, her thin lips turning into a frown. The redhead sighed, trying to ignore the constant stinging in his hands as he watched her._

_The middle-aged woman had pulled out some sort of cream. She eyed the burns on the teenager's hands, pushing a tousle of brown hair behind her ear before rubbing the cool salve into Kyle's injuries. His face contorted in discomfort at the contact, though the blisters soon began to flatten, then disappear. The boy's jade eyes widened as he watched his hands heal before him. The woman released his hands, cracking a smile at his slack-jawed expression. Her eyes glinted from Kyle to his hands, as if she was expecting something._

_The Jewish boy let out a wrenching gasp as the pain in his hands came back. The flesh began to blister and bubble, as if it was being burnt. Kyle whimpered, tears beading in his eyes as the pain intensified. He looked up at the nurse, then back at his hands, gasping loudly. His fingers soon started to contort awkwardly, then shrivel up and disintegrate._

_"Oh god, please help me!" Kyle screamed at the nurse. Through his blurred vision he could see her wolfish grin as she began to cackle at him, her face melting like his hands had.__  
_

* * *

  
Kyle awoke with a jolt, his breath erratic.

Damn.  
These dreams had been bothering him for quite a few weeks. They were each different, though he usually ended up dying painfully in some sort of manner. _Pretty ironic_, he thought_, I guess I'm more messed up then I think._  
He sighed after his panting stopped, looking over at his alarm-clock.  
5:43.  
He shrugged, sitting up straight and pulling his blankets off of him. His alarm would go off in 15 minutes, anyway, and he didn't exactly feel like going to sleep again.

* * *

"Fuck, dude. I hate Mondays." Kenny seethed, skeptically eyeing over his 'lunch'; a few slices of bologna between two pieces of bread.  
"Mondays hate you." Stan returned with a braces-filled grin, nudging the quiet redhead next to him with his elbow. His eyes drifted over to the unresponsive Jew, concerned, "Kyle? You okay?" He asked quietly, his fingertips brushing against his best friend's arm.

Kyle looked up aloofly, shrugging, "Uh, yeah, dude. I'm fine. It's just fucking hot out." He gestured, waving his hand in front of him like a fan.

Stan raised a brow curiously at the boy, "..'Kay." He said softly, still doubting his friend. Honestly, it wasn't hot out at all; just sunny. There was a nice breeze in the air.. One might even consider the weather chilly, but Kyle found himself feeling as if he was sitting out in the balmy heat of the summer without an ounce of sunscreen on his skin.  
"Oh, are you having a hot-flash? Poor you, Kahl." The very sound of his fat, scratchy voice made Kyle's blood boil. His eyes narrowed immediately, brows knotting, "Shut up, Cartman." He muttered, keeping as calm as humanly possible.

A macabre grin spread on Eric's face, "Whatevah, Jewboy. At least I'm not some Jersey Ginger loser."

Kyle could hear Stan sighing, "Really? This again?"

"Don't try to defend your boyfriend, Stanley." Cartman chided, wagging a stubby finger in front of the noirette.

Kyle clenched his fists harshly, his fingernails leaving crescent moons in his palms, "It's cool how you call me gay when you're the one constantly putting Butters' dick in your mouth." The redhead hissed, glaring at the large brunette.  
Cartman turned a bit red, but kept his deadly scowl, "Seriousleh, Kahl? You wanna go?"

Kyle just shrugged, "I've beat your ass on multiple occasions, so, yeah, not afraid to do it again."  
At that Cartman let out a 'humph', edging closer to the shorter teen. With surprising force, he threw a hook, aiming at the Jew's face. Kyle dodged the movement with extreme ease, and quickly hit Cartman back, directly in his chest. The force knocked him down with a rather loud thump. A few other teens rain to kneel at his side, possibly help him up if it was needed.  
"Holy shit, dude, he's out cold.." Clyde said, sounding astonished.

All eyes were on Kyle. There was a blur of murmurs and whispers. His eyes were wide. Had he done that?  
_Shit. Run.__  
_

* * *

The bathroom was completely empty. Kyle looked up at the mirror, taking a ragged breath. His reflection caused him to gasp loudly. He could see himself faintly, like some sort of transparent ghost. His eyes, once a deep forest color, had turned into an electric lime green like the color of his ushanka, and his pupils were in slits, much like a cat's.

"Fuck, dude." He seethed. Something was wrong. Maybe he was sick? Seeing things?  
Yeah, that was it.

Kyle flinched as he heard footsteps from the hall, approaching the bathroom. The door swung open.  
The sight of Stan's poof-ball beanie caused Kyle to relax slightly.  
"Hey..," the raven greeted softly.  
Kyle bowed his head, hoping Stan wouldn't notice his appearance, "Hey, Stan."  
The niorette edged closer, placing a hand on Kyle's shoulder. The movement made him flinch. Stan raised a brow, "Shit, Ky, y-you look pretty pale, dude, are you alright? You fucking knocked Fatass out, man."  
The red-head just shrugged, "Yeah, dude, I'm not feeling so great. Think I'm gonna go see Mephesto." With that, Kyle was off, leaving Stan alone in the bathroom, pretty confused.

"...Wait, why Mephesto?"

* * *

Kyle forced the music on his iPod up a little louder. He was so close to the South Park Genetic Engineering Ranch, only five minutes away, though he felt as if he was going to pass out. He was dehydrated, so thirsty, and the water bottle in his hand did nothing at all. The incline up to the ranch was tiring, to say the least. Kyle was panting erratically and dripping with cool sweat once he reached the door.

The redhead took a few seconds to regulate his heavy breathing before adjusting his tattered green hat and approaching the huge metal door. He knocked a few times, and was welcomed with a muffled, "Go away!"  
Kyle cursed softly, knocking again. No answer this time.

"Dr. Mephesto, please let me in..," The teen groaned, knocking a few more times with the back his fist. There was a clicking sound as the door's eyehole opened.

"What do you want?" The frail, elder sounding voice demanded. Kyle gulped, biting his lip again, "S-something's wrong with me. Please open the door."

There was a long pause before Mephesto sighed, "I guess I could take a look."

* * *

The man looked exactly how Kyle had remembered him, though he had aged quite a bit in the past seven years. His wrinkles seemed deeper, his hair thinner. He clung unto a cane, which he seemed to be supporting the weight of his left side on. The doctor still wore his straw hat and too-large yellow Hawaiian t-shirt. Trailing at his side, was 'that little monkey thing', Kevin.

"So, what's wrong with you, then?" The old man inquired, tapping his cane on the ground.  
Kyle sighed, clutching his stomach to emphases, "I feel so sick. I keep on having terrible dreams, like, I can't even sleep half of the time," he lifted up his half empty bottle of water, "I-I'm so thirsty, but drinking doesn't help."  
The old doctor looked concerned at the last part, "Have you seen yourself in the mirror recently?" He inquired slowly, an obvious frown spread across his features.

Kyle remembered his strange reflection in the school bathroom earlier, "I could barely see myself, but my eyes looked different, I thought I was seeing things. A-and I'm getting so pale," he lifted his arm up to his face to inspect it before croaking, "What's wrong with me?"

Mephesto tapped his chin with a calloused finger, the worry on his face growing, "I think I know what's wrong, but I need to run some tests." He proceeded to write something down on a sheet of note-paper and handed it to Kevin, who scattered away immediately.

Kyle bit his lip and looked down at his lap. He probably had some sort of virus, not bad. Maybe a skin condition, nothing some cream and a few pills can't handle, right?

Kevin waddled over to Dr. Mephesto and tugged on the hem of his Hawaiian shirt, trying to get his attention. The man bent down and took a few things from the smaller one, including a vial, filled with red liquid. Kyle could hear the man speaking to him, but all he saw was that vial. He wanted, no, needed it.

"...were you doing in the past 72 hours?"

Kyle blinked, pausing, then stammered aloofly, "I- was.. I.. erm, s-school... A-and.."  
His hands involuntarily reached for the vial. Must have. _Must_ feed. His pupils were wide with want. Mephesto had seen that look before; he knew to hand over the vial, or risk being bitten, or worse.

Kyle drank it quickly, and left thick redness lolling down his chin. He narrowed his brows, breathing heavily. The redhead got a normal look in his eyes within 30 seconds and dropped the vial, cringing. He looked slack-jawed up at Mephesto, stammering a bit before the man cut in.

"Prophyric Hemophilia, more commonly known as vampirism, is an enzyme disorder that also effects the central nervous system. It takes 72 hours to take effect, and I can regularly cure it in that window of time, but it seems like you're a little past it," Kyle hung his head at that, but Mephesto just continued in his matter-of-factly tone, "Now, the disorder causes you to have a very low amount of red blood cells; your body depends on other human's blood to keep going, drinking it tricks you into thinking you have more red blood cells than you actually do, which in turn, keeps your body doing its thing. If you're kept well fed, you can function like any other human being," the man coughed a tad, "Though you might find the sun uncomfortable. You will sunburn easily, which could eventually be deadly. Sun is just not a good idea for you, my friend."

Kyle's brows knotted, "So, what if I don't feed regularly?"

The man leaned into his cane, "You'll find yourself becoming more and more predatory. Your features will change, you'll become sickly looking, gaunt. Your nightmares will intensify, along with your senses of smell and hearing. If you starve yourself for too long, the sun becomes absolutely deadly, walking outside will kill you. Your reflection will be less and less visible in any type of glass mirror, though you will be able to see yourself in a silver-based mirror at any time," Mephesto laughed bitterly, "I would stay away from silver, though. Garlic, too. Prophyric Hemophilia causes the body to have an allergy to garlic."

A confused look was painted on Kyle's features, "How did I get this?"

Mephesto seemed to crack a wryly grin, "The disease is transferred though blood and bodily fluids, pace contrary belief, biting has nothing to do with spreading of vampirism. It's hard for most people to tell if they're being fed on, since the vampire injects a numbing agent before biting. The process can actually be quite..." The doctor gestured.

"..Quite?" Kyle inquired.

Mephesto sighed, "Pleasurable. Definitely for the vampire, probably for the prey as well. Most victims unknowingly contract Prophyric Hemophilia during," he paused, probably uncomfortable talking to a teenager about this, "...well, intercourse. Vampires are extremely sexual creatures, as you will learn. Bloodlust is not the only urge you'll experience. You're a youngling, so this is especially so," the doctor coughed softly, "Your fangs aren't very prominent yet, though they should grow pretty fast. You'll be mature in the next week. You should feed after that. How often you need to feed depends on your metabolism; though you can usually go around five days until you start getting predatory."

Kyle nodded, "Uh, right. Thanks." He licked a bit of sugar-sweet blood from his lips. He knew exactly who gave this to him, and he planned to have a chat with them.

* * *

:3 I'm pretty sure that was terrible.

Please review, I need to know how I did, and if I should continue at all. Please point out any medical errors, cuz I kinda just winged it. Heh. Oh well.

Silly.

Well, for the next chap, I was gonna do a flashback, of Kyle getting bitten, with sex of course. Rating will go up at that point. Sound good? Tell me.

-AGU!


	2. Seventy Two Hours

Installment Dos, early as promised!Ain't this sexeh, Well, there's some sex in this. So. :3 Well. Put your earmuffs on your kids.

Werewolves have been introduced. Tell me how I'm doing.

LOVE

AGU

* * *

"I can't believe I let you guys drag me to this…" Kyle hissed from the passenger seat of Stan's old Toyota.

Cartman let out a scoff from the back, "Don't be such a Jew. This is gonna be the biggest party ever. Only a Heb like you _wouldn't_ be totally stoked!"

"Shut up, Cartman, it's a wonder your fat ass got invited; Token doesn't even like you." The redhead asserted, turning his head to the side to get a look at his fat 'friend'.

Eric laughed at that, "It's a wonder _you _got invited, Kahl. Everyone knows Jews ruin parties. Isn't that right, Kinn-eey?" The large brunette turned his head to face Kenny.

"Only if said Jew decides to be a total prude." Kenny muttered with a wryly grin. Kyle scowled, crossing his arms, "You only say that because I don't drink a gallon of alcohol at these parties. I am not a _prude_!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

Stan resolutely interrupted the squabble, "Okay, guys, no fighting while I'm driving."

There was a few minutes of silence before the blonde spoke up, "Hey, Fatass, I'll bet you 10 bucks Kyle doesn't drink a drop."

Eric chuckled, pulling out his wallet, "I'll raise you 30 on that. Hey, Stan, you in?"

The raven sighed, keeping his eyes on the road, "No."

"You're just saying that so your _boyfriend _doesn't get mad at you." Cartman teased as he fished for a twenty in his wallet.

"No," Stan jeered, "I'm saying that because I don't want Kyle getting black out drunk and waking up with not a scrap of clothing on next to Bebe or Kenny or something."

The prospect didn't sound so bad to Kyle.. Eh, maybe not with Bebe… _Well, actually, syphilis is curable_, he thought with a chuckle. The redhead wanted nothing more to prove Eric fucking Cartman wrong, so, yeah, he was going to drink. Just enough to make Kenny and Fatass lose their stupid bet. Beer tastes like stale bread, so I wasn't like he wouldn't be able to stop, anyway, right?

Of course.

* * *

The party was stuffy and smelled like pot and cigarettes. Kyle was amazed that Token's parents couldn't smell it after the parties. Their maids probably work magic with expensive cleaners to scrub away the aroma of sex, drugs, and booze, but even that didn't seem like it would be enough.

The awkward flail of human bodies to the deafening beat of Ke$ha's newest single was already giving Kyle a headache and he hadn't even gotten near the minibar. People were anonymously grinding their bits and pieces against the Jew as he tried to move through them, which was in turn making him quite uncomfortable. Yeah, this is why he didn't like going to these parties.

_Gotta prove Cartman and Kenny wrong, _he reminded himself, propelling towards the small bar. He leaned against it, smiling at the female bartender. She smiled back, flipping her bleach-blonde hair out of her face before speaking, "Anything I can getcha, stud?"

"Jack Daniels and Coke, please." Kyle nodded, watching the girl mix the liquids. She handed it to him, placing a slice of lime on the rim, "Anything else?"

Kyle bit his lip, _I have to seem drunk, might as well get a little more, _he reasoned with himself, then nodded, "Sure, a beer."

* * *

Three beers and a few shots of whatever-gets-me-the- drunkest later, Kyle leaned against a fence in Token's back yard, trying to keep himself from completely falling over. It was pretty quiet out here, since everyone was inside dancing or upstairs having sex, so Kyle was left alone, letting out a drunken hiccup every now and again.

"Ello, Jew." The voice caused Kyle to jump at first, though he realized who it after a few seconds, "O-oh. Hey, Mole."

Kyle could see the brunette's teeth catch a glint of the porch light as he smirked, "Christophe. Eh, call me Christophe."

The redhead nodded, "Christophe, then. 'Kay. You need anything, dude?" Kyle's eyes scanned Ze Mole slowly as the mercenary reared closer to him. The Frenchman's chocolate-colored orbs narrowed as he edged closer, catching unto the Jew's delicious sent. Alcohol and sweet, sweet irony blood. Christophe's tongue delved his own lower lip; the mere thought of feeding made him dizzy with want. Kyle looked aloof, and was obviously _rather _drunk. He was looking down, kicking at grass beneath his feet.

_Yes, now._

With predatory speed, he was on Kyle, grabbing at clothing articles and taking in that intoxicating sent. He could hear each shaky breath of his prey under him; he could feel it, smell it. Kyle let out a groan, "What are you doing? Get off!"

His protests only made Christophe hunger more. His slit-like pupils were wide now, so hungry. _Must feed. _His body demanded blood.

Kyle struggled futilely. How was the mercenary so strong? He wasn't very muscular or anything. Kyle's drunken mind was processing way too much, he groaned again and stopped squirming under Christophe's hot breath. He wrenched his eyes open to get a good look at the Frenchman. The redhead's brows knotted, when did he get so attractive? Pretty hair. Pretty eyes. Pretty paper-thin skin. The brunette snorted softly, "Zilly little Jew. 'Zomeday jour insolence will geet you in trouble."

The redhead opened his mouth to reply, but found another pair of lips over his before he could. He kissed back tentatively, closing his eyes and allowing it to deepen. Kyle's brows stayed knotted, he was confused at his own actions.

Christophe was enjoying this more than he should have been, playing with his food. Though he couldn't resist, not with a pretty thing like Kyle. He soon found his tongue exploring Kyle's mouth, a preview of his taste, tangy and coppery. Red. _Need. _

He couldn't take it; the brunette ran one sharp canine over his victim's bottom lip, enjoying the sound the redhead made. The mercenary greedily lapped up the blood, the tantalizing metallic taste filling each of his senses with euphoria; the anticoagulant in his saliva would keep the taste coming for quite a bit. He hummed in pleasure, rewarding his prey with his wandering hands, moving slowly to the hem of the Jew's jeans.

Kyle gasped at the other teen's touches as he tried to ignore the throbbing pain in the small nick that should have stopped bleeding by now. He watched aloofly as his jeans were unbuttoned and pulled down, followed shortly by his boxers, "Keep going..." He begged delicately as he felt himself being stroked. His pleas were rewarded with more heavy petting. He could see the look in Christophe's eyes, lust that had yet to be stated, like a panther watching his prey.

Christophe had no intentions of being gentle; he hadn't even considered it at that point. He was completely primal, a dangerous predator. He moved a hand to unbuckle his own belt. _Un peu plus, _he told himself, pushing down his jeans and boxers enough to let his growing arousal out if its confines. He could hear Kyle whimper a bit as he positioned himself at his entrance, "Do not worry, mon cher."

Kyle let out a wrenching gasp was Christophe thrust into him, then pulled almost all the way out and did it again. The redhead let out loud screams in pain, but the mercenary was relentless, he kept moving his hips quickly and harshly, trying to aim for the Jew's sweetspot. He placed a hand over the other teen's mouth, muffling him, "Shh,. Do not be zo loud. Je t'aime. Don't worry, I love you, z'okay?"

The redhead nodded, tears still beading at his eyes. For some reason, he actually believed him. He tried to keep quiet as the brunette drove deeper and deeper into him, letting out involuntary moans when he hit his prostate, "C-Christophe.. more.." He groaned, wrapping his arms around the other male's neck.

The vampire raised a brow, taking in a breath before pressing his lips softly against Kyle's neck. He moaned softly, dragging his tongue up the warm flesh. He could feel the Jew's pulse racing. All that blood just below his reach. He moved his hand and began to pump Kyle at the same pace as his thrusts, causing the other boy to moan loudly. He could feel his orgasm building up in his stomach. _Now. Feed._

His fangs sunk into Kyle's flesh like butter. He could hear the other boy's breath hitch as he did so, though he kept moving his hips and lapping up each drop of sweet, coppery blood. Within seconds, Kyle was spilling on his hand. Christophe thrusted a few more times before exploding inside the redhead. He pulled out gasping softly as he licked the last of the blood from Kyle's fresh wound. The other boy's breath was still erratic, though he could tell he was beginning to fall unconscious. The mercenary finished re-doing his buckle and turned around.

"Enjoy 'ze show, dog?" He called out. There was a snarl as a large wolf like creature stepped out of a shadowed corner. His fur was black as Night herself, and his eyes were a haunting yellow color.

"That was completely unnecessary." He barked, baring his sharp teeth.

The vampire shook his head, "I hadn't fed in at least a week. So I fed on 'ze easiest prey. It was completely necessary. Oui."

The beast bore down, pointing his muzzle at the unconscious body of Kyle, "Don't play games, rat, you know what I'm talking about."

"I am not playing games; I simply fed on ze Jew. And zen 'ad some fun, oui." Christophe said calmly, despite the huge wolf closing in on him.

The werewolf snarled loudly, "He's not some slut for you to seduce and feed on!"

"Jou only say zat because eet is him." The vampire chuckled.

"I do not! You can't just have sex with prey because you feel like it, you little French pussy!" The wolf was near foaming in the mouth; his paws had ripped out holes in the Astroturf.

A bloody, macabre grin spread on the brunette's face, "Zorry." He said coolly to the beast.

"Fuck you, I'm going back inside. Don't fucking touch Kyle again. The last think he needs is you brothering him in his sleep." There were a few rather loud popping sounds as the lycan's bones re-aligned into human bones. The tall skinny figure stood up, pushing his hood down and shaking his hair.

"Good Bye, Craig!" Christophe jokingly called after him.

Craig responded by showing the brunette his factorie finger.

* * *

OH SHIT


	3. Sanctuary

_OH GOD, I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY, I BASICALLY DIED._

_My computer wasn't working, so I was like "OH MY GOD, I HAVE STORIES TO PUBLISH, KTHX!"_

_I'm at my friend Kyle's house right now putting this up. He thinks I'm weird and also thinks that this story is about him_

_WHAT A LOSER!_

_okay, also. Um. This is a total filler. Forgive me. More action to come next chapter._

* * *

Despite his greater judgement, Kyle began to embrace his powers. He was stronger, his senses were heightened. Staying out of the sun was inconvenient, but not the end of the world. He went to school, per usual, managed to convince Stan to eat inside the cafeteria with him, bullshitted his way out of P.E. for a while. Kyle was set. The perfect wolf in sheep's clothing.

After visiting Mephesto that Monday, Kyle had been looking all over for Christophe, to no avail.

_"No, haven't seen him. Those Brits are sneaky bastards, but you know that, huh, Kahl?"_

_Kyle rolled his eyes, "Yeah, he's French, Cartman."_

_The fat teen just shrugged._

He was impossible, it seemed. The rogue of a mercenary probably knew to lay low after a feeding. Kyle seethed with hatred at the thought of him. Why had he let him do that? He didn't remember being that drunk. Images of Christophe's nimble fingers touching Kyle all over flashed through his mind like a movie. A bad one, at that.

Kyle felt like he had asked everyone about the Frenchman. Well, almost everyone. There was one person. The biggest asshat on earth.

Craig Tucker.

That smug bastard, Kyle hated him. That casual look on his face, indifferent about everything, ever. Kyle glared at him from across the hallway. He could smell him, even then. Cigarettes, axe, and something else. Something animalistic, primal, something Kyle couldn't quite pick up. His steel-grey eyes were cast downward, watching his own tattered high-tops with his bored, half-lidded expression that he always had.

"Craig?"

The niorette looked up. He appeared surprised when he saw

Kyle. There was something in his face that looked like a normal human expression... Remorse? But that was so unlike Craig, Kyle couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Oh. Kyle," he said, his voice low, never changing, as always, "Need something?"

Kyle wrinkled his nose; the faint smell of blood that didn't belong to Craig stirred in the air around the niorette. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. There was surely something different about him.

"You there, Hebrew Hammer? I'm not just standing here to look pretty." Craig muttered coolly, pulling down his own chullo hat and adjusting his hair.

Kyle shook his head, "Yeah, uh, just wondering if you've seen that French kid, Christophe, around. Gotta ask him something." The redhead lied with a simple shrug.

Craig screwed up his face a bit, then narrowed his brows. He looked troubled, "Well, I've seen him. He usually hangs around Starks, digging holes or some shit."

Kyle grinned, but quickly shut his mouth, fearing Craig would notice his unnaturally sharp canines, "Dude, thanks, Craig. You suck a little less, now."

The niorette lifted up his middle finger at that.

Kyle rolled his eyes playfully and turned on his heel, walking off.

Craig scowled, watching the vampire's figure until he was no longer visible. Fuckin' Christophe.. He thought, narrowing his eyes. He was sure Kyle would get his ass beat; he was only a fledgling, after all. Christophe had been a blood-sucker for years, almost as long as Craig had been infected with the bite of a wolf. The indifferent teen twitched, beginning to trace the cauterized scar tissue on his collar bone. It had taken so long to take control of his powers and gain humanity, even in his wild form. Craig began to walk, each movement fluid, the way a dangerous beast like himself would be expected to move. He kept after Kyle, but was sure not to come too close. Craig knew much of a vampire's nature and powers from Ze Mole.

The niorette trailed Kyle off of Park County High's campus, into heavy woods. At that point Craig took his lycan form, finding the outdoors much more easy to maneuver on four legs. He could smell Kyle, and the blood on him, as well as Christophe.

_We must be close to the pond, then._

* * *

Kyle could hear the clang of shovel against earth moments after arriving at the small pond. It was less grand then he had remembered it being, though not much else had changed. The old bench still stood, it's legs buried in the just-beginning-to-thaw snow that the spring brought along, and its forest green paint was beginning to chip in some places. Kyle's eyes crinkled in a sort of smile. Him and Stan would always sit there and talk, laugh, whatever. Sometimes they would ice-skate on the frozen-over body of water. He had some of the best times here.

His thoughts were interrupted by another loud clang of Christophe's shovel.

"Mole, come out." Kyle muttered out, he heard a snort, then a soft, "Back for more, oui?", before a small tousled mess of brown hair popped up from a hole.

A wicked, fang-filled grin was painted on the mercenary's dirty face, "Oh! Bonjour, Kyle, mon cher!" He chirped, dropping his shovel and climbing out of his dug up hole. Kyle didn't respond, so the brunette spoke up, "Well. How deed ju know I was here, zen?"

Kyle tried hard to keep his temper cool, "Craig told me you'd be here."

The brunette rolled his eyes at that, "Pfft! Of course, ze boy follows me around like a puppy!" He laughed a good measure at his pun, then looked back to Kyle, who was glaring, "Whatever. I know what you did to me."

Christohe shrugged, "Enjoying eet? Ze vampirism is a gift, don't ju think?"

"I wouldn't exactly give it out for Hanukkah," Kyle scoffed softly, "Why me?"

The Frenchman smirked, wiping his face with the back of his hand, which resulted in him getting a streak of soot on his cheekbone, "Why ju? Well, my precious Jew, you were very drunk, to say ze least. An' your fucking boyfriend, eh.. Stan, wasn't zere guarding you," he licked his chops, "You smelled so sweet, jour blood, at least. I had to take eet. Ju were a nice meal, Kosher boy."

Kyle exhaled angrily, clenching his fists, "He's not my boyfriend, but.. Uh, so you basically raped me, the drank like half of my blood?"

Christophe nodded cooly, "Actually, eet was not rape, ju wanted it. Ju were begging for me, Kyle. Ju wanted me all ov-"

The brunette was interrupted by a fierce attack, fists beating down on him. He hissed, then quickly caught his balance, throwing the red-headed attacker off of him. He caught the side of the assailant with his teeth, the unsatisfying dirt-like taste of vampire blood dribbling into his mouth. Kyle rolled to the ground with a loud, 'oof'. Within seconds, Christophe was on top of him, grabbing and his wrists and pinning him down

"Foolish whelp, ju' are but a fledging. Ju' couldn't hope to defeat someone trained to use his powers to befit him like I was," Christophe was stern, his brows were furrowed angrily, "Never attack another vampire unless ju' know ju' are stronger, oui."

Christophe was unbelievably strong. His hold was like iron handcuffs on Kyle's wrists. The fledgling gulped then nodded, "Okay!" his muscles relaxed in surrender, "S-sorry."

Normally he would have never backed off, but something about Christophe made him sure he would be killed if he tried anything.

The redhead felt a bit of weight being lifted off of him and he sighed in relief. Christophe released him carefully, but Kyle winced nonetheless. He noticed his own blood seeping from his old grey t-shirt. The redhead checked over the bite on his on the left side of his torso and whimpered softly.

Christophe had bitten off a good chunk of soft flesh just below Kyle's ribcage. It appeared that his fangs then dragged all the way down to his hipbone before he released the other vampire from his jaws. Kyle put a hand over it to stop the bleeding and cursed softly, the gashes were quite deep.

Christophe snorted insolently, looking his injury over. He tossed his choices carelessly for a few seconds. He knew he couldn't leave him there, he looked over his shoulder momentarily. He could smell that bastard 'guard dog', Craig, wallowing in the distant shadows like he always did. _I fucking hate guard dogs_, he thought to himself with a scowl.

He would have to get him help, "I 'ave to get ju' a healer. Ca-"

Kyle cut in with a scoff, "A healer?" he asked incredulously.

Christophe ignored his tone, "Oui, a healer. Can you walk? Es not far."

Kyle struggled, inhaling through his teeth as he came to standing position. He moved forward, then looked up and nodded, "'Kay, I can walk."

"Zen follow moi." Christophe muttered, motioning with his hand.

* * *

The walk wasn't long like Christophe had said. The two vampires took a shortcut through the forest before coming to a small clearing with an abandoned old house. Christophe unlocked it with a key off of his keychain. The whole house cried out when the door was opened, Kyle entered reluctantly after the brunette. Each step on the floorboard caused a different whine or protest under the boy's feet, though Christophe seemed used to the overall creepiness. He led the redhead to a door below the stairwell, and opened that with his key.

At that point, the creepiness level went up a few notches. The basement seemed to be dug out, like a man-made cave. It led to a wooden door, wrought with elaborate carvings of hands and daggers.

Christophe muttered something to the door as he pressed his hand to it, and it lodged open. The brunette looked back at Kyle with a smirk, then opened the door all the way.

Waiting at the entrance was a hooded female. She approached, bowing.

"Bonjour, ma belle." Christophe greeted, bowing his head as well. The small girl pulled off her hood to reveal a head of blood-red hair. Her bright blue eyes darted around the two boys curiously. It took a few seconds for Kyle to recognize her as Red. He raised a brow, she was in his English class, how did he not notice something different? She was not a vampire, he could tell that already, but still, something mystical stirred the air around her.

"Hey, Christophe. I see you brought a newbie," She gave Kyle a once-over, then noticed the blood through his shirt, "Oh my god! Kyle? Jesus Christ, sorry, didn't see you were hurt. I'll - uh - I'll go get a Druid, okay?" She bit her lip and scampered off quickly.

"A druid?" Kyle hissed at the brunette at his side, "Are you running some, like, 'stuff-you-didn't-think-existed-but-actually-does cult down here?"

The mercenary just chuckled, "Es called the Favisae. Been around for hundreds of years, oui."

"How come I never heard about this?" The redhead asked suspiciously.

Christophe smiled, "We like to, eh, keep eet a secret. Zose damn hunters make eet difficult. We have to change sanctuaries at least once every two years."

"Hunters?" Kyle asked.

The brunette nodded, "Vampire hunters, mostly. Zey'll come at ju with wooden stakes an' seelver bullets, those bastards. Zey don't care who you are, or once were before you were infected. Zey just want jour blood on zeir 'ands."

Kyle just gave out a small 'oh'.

Red came back with a taller brunette boy, a look of disinterest plastered on his features, "You wanted me to heal something?"

Kyle snorted, he knew that goddamned nasally voice from anywhere.

**Clyde. Donovan.**

* * *

_Clyde is a drrrooood?_

_Oh shit, son._

_Um, there's gonna be a bunch of Favisae members based off of World of Warcraft classes. I'm original like that._

Tell me how I'm doing!

-AGU


End file.
